


50 Follower Count/Birthday Raffle Prizes

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Near Non-Con, Other, Physical Harm To Stop Someone, Sanscest - Freeform, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: A series of prizes for a raffle I did back in April. Bit off more than I was able to chew doing 5 prizes with 4 of them being one-shots in the middle of finishing UnderClass xD Now that UC is done (for now) I can now use what time I do have to write these! YAY!ENJOY MY SWEETIES!! And thank you to everyone who participated!https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/





	1. Dance With Me- HoneyPuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PantyAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/gifts), [Agraulis_vanillae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/gifts), [sinsius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsius/gifts), [ShadowOnTheFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/gifts).



> Raffle Prize for PantyAnarchist...... I LOVE YOU PANTALOON!!

"PAPY! THIS IS SO EXCITING, I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A DANCE BEFORE!"

"it's more of a themed par-"

"LET'S GO PICK OUT OUR OUTFITS NOW!"

That was 3 weeks ago. Seemed the surface in this world loved their parties. To celebrate their universes merging everyone, monster and human, decided that the best way for everyone to mingle and meet was to have a giant swingdig in the middle of town. Most of the stores would be open to offering goods, but the city was providing the majority of the refreshments, decorations, and music.

The Roaring 20's. An age of dramatic social and political change, but drastically known as the Jazz Age. Someone, probably the mayor, decided it would be a good idea to theme the get-together. As cool of an idea as it was, it just wasn't Stretch's style. Many of the young people wanted to do was dance: the Charleston, the cake walk, the black bottom, the flea hop while he preferred to hang out silently at home. It was all in the 'swing' of things at the time, but it was after doing some personal research did Stretch realize how tempting the dances were back then. Practically every dance had the couples throwing themselves around a room in such dynamic tempos that allowed them to flip, spin, and damn near fly across the floor.

He had to admit though, he looked pretty damn good in a suit. It was one that Blue picked out: The pants and coat were tan like his favorite khaki shorts that were fitted with a cream silk vest and shirt. The tie was orange, originally just, but after watching a late night history channel about magma he did a few personal touches that added darker splotches and near black ones. His shoes were the same but opted for tennis shoes instead of the dressier ones. Blue hated the change but agreed to them after seeing how impressive the tie was and how he did the same to the shoes.

With what seemed like ages to get them out the door (Blue decided to try a cologne for the first time and ended up dumping half the bottle on himself, causing Stretch to near heave from the strength of the fragrance and force him to shower) they blimped in an alley near the party. Blue, wearing his own suit in his signature color with a gray vest and shirt, corrected his starry tie as he ran out into the street in search of their universal doubles. Stretch only shrugged with a smile as he followed at a slower pace. He was easily able to spot them and had to double take once he saw his classic copy.

Papyrus was radiating in a simple yet attractive knee-high white dress that flared out when he spun, complimented with his red scarf and a pair of red heels. The hat belonged to Sans who was watching from the sidelines at a nearby table. He noticed them first as Blue bounded over to greet him before near knocking everyone in his way over to loudly greet Papyrus. The older brothers could only laugh at the enthusiasm.

It felt like hours when Blue finally sat down with them only to fall asleep resting on Sans' shoulder. Papyrus, on the other hand, had gotten his second wind and jumped at the opportunity when Louis Prima's "Sing, Sing, Sing". Even though it was recorded in the 1930's it was inspired by the 20's.

Thirty seconds into the song Papyrus twirled and the world felt as it was moving in slow motion. Stretch watched as this natural glow illuminated off those white bones and when his sockets opened they were staring right at each other. Something felt different. Not in a horrible way though. It had Stretch stare absentmindedly until Sans nudged him in the arm, cocking his head to the dance floor, and to the other skeleton who was motioning him over with a finger.

"either you get up to dance or he'll pull you over himself."

"he won't, and besides he's probably meaning for it to be directed at you."

"not with your bro asleep on my arm, he's not. go on."

Stretch had no time to reject the proposal as Papyrus had grabbed his arm and was practically sprinting back to the stage. They were immediately enveloped into the rhythm of the song and Papyrus spun them around to suddenly Stretch flew over his shoulder then spun to catch his hand after landing to pull him into an individual spin before taking off down half the dance floor.

Even amongst the mix of confusion and sudden panic of being everywhere at once, Stretch was laughing. The smile on his skull had Papyrus' brighten, allowing him to get his bearings enough to guide Papyrus backward, bopping his head, only to yank him flush with his tall frame to lift the other high into the air to swiftly bring him down, Papyrus' slender legs whipping over his ilium crests.

White and tan whirled only to be ceased, monsters pushing them back, creating a circle in the center of the floor. Couples specialized their moves and jiggied around to show off. After a few couples, the floor filled once again to the fray of fabric, hair, and fast moving feet.

The skeletons continued dancing, breath heavy, and their bodies feather-light while rotating at such speeds neither knew they could achieve just from dancing. By the end of the beat, they were gripping frantically to the other, and with no warning the party disappeared only for them to fall over Stretch's bed, their teeth clashing into a heated kiss. Phalanges clung desperately to everything they could grab, tearing clothing to get the multiple layers off of Stretch, parting from their kiss only to remove his shirt over his skull to harshly press back and continue their ministrations.

Papyrus was easier to undress, having the thin material shredded by the larger skeleton above him to reveal the silken panties underneath. His magic shone over his pelvic region with the faint vibrating of his bones, the material soaked with his arousal, his moans and panting of Stretch's name enough of an indication of what he wanted. Oh, how badly Stretch wanted to give him what they both desperately were craving.

There was no hesitation in picking Papyrus up to lunge him against the wall, Stretch's own magic formed tightfully hard in those confining pants. He broke from their kiss, Papyrus' whine at the loss of his tongue causing his cock to twitch as he dove for that slender neck, nipping and licking his way up to under Papyrus' mandible. Oh, the sounds Paps was making made it unbearable and difficult to keep himself from taking him right then and there, those plush thighs squeezing around his iliac crests in a death grip to keep from falling.

"toriel's crown tell me you want this. say how much you want my cock."

"Nyeh please Stretch, please." Oh, those pleas were going to be the death of him. It still wasn't enough. Stretch cursed into Papyrus' shoulder as he ground his clothed dick against those filled out panties, feeling the outer lips part welcomingly with the heat of that magic flesh to earn a wail from the other causing him to buck against his shaft.

"tell me..." The words were growled with baited breath.

"YES, FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Papyrus' pussy was drenched, his juices running down his thighs as Stretch was finally able to release his prick from the confines of his slacks to assault that bright orange flesh, destroying the lace panties in the process. Papyrus was screaming in pleasure, the pace brutal enough to crush him between the wall and the unforgiving skeleton in ways that had his inner walls sucking that cock deeper. The adrenaline rush from their dance was soon replaced with lust driving him to his peak faster than he intended.

"I-I CAN'T... I'M G-GONNA..." Without missing a beat Stretch shot forward, clamping his fangs hard into Papyrus' shoulder, the bonemarrow rich in taste, growling against the flavor.

Papyrus threw his head back and saw stars as he came. When his voice returned he screamed the rest of his release. Stretch threw their bodies onto the bed, slowly his pace to lick the love wound he inflicted. As Paps was coming down from his high, Stretch abandoned his shoulder and leaned back, bringing his hand between them to brush up against the little ball of nerves that was so swollen and tender that Papyrus mewled with a hiss when touched.

Stretch tortured the skeleton under him with his fingers as he flexed his pelvis, in short, quick thrusts that sent Paps back to the high he was close to leaving only seconds ago. Papyrus' arms flew above his head to grip the bare mattress to let him have his way.

"YES, OH STRETCH YES!" He cried out, caught between a moan and tears. Drool ran from the corners of his mouth, his eye lights flickering to try and stay coherent, magic trying hard to stay caught up to the pleasures Stretch wouldn't stop shooting through his bones. He'd never felt so much before: the other was still so hard and thick inside him, still touching places he barely knew, no idea how much longer he would last.

How he managed to make it through the first orgasm, Stretch wasn't sure. Maybe it was the need to feel the other skeleton against him, that scorching heat against his bones and cock when those walls clenched around him in that orgasmic bliss. He was already so close before, but this, this was beyond painfully bliss. Hearing those shaky breaths turning into strangled mewling gasps and whines had him throbbing.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he picked up the pace, a grueling rhythm that had Paps screaming his name, feeling his spasms around him and, with a shout of Papyrus' name, he shot his seed deep within him as he held him in place to strain his way deeper, feeling himself getting milked for every last drop of cum.

Papyrus was out. Smirking Stretch pulled the bedsheet balled in the corner of the mattress over them, turning them on their side comfortably. Pressing a kiss to that smooth skull he drifted off, their magic still interwound, their breathing slowing to sync. 

Across town, Blue hummed happily to himself with Sans pressing in close behind, "you think things went well?"

"I KNOW SO! DID YOU SEE THE WAY THEY WERE SO CAUGHT UP IN EACH OTHER?"

"heh, yeah, i did."

He pressed his teeth to Blue's vertebrae rewarding him with a delightful shiver from the star-eyed beauty in front of him. They all finally found their happiness.


	2. Questions- Black Hat x Dr. Flug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat is confused about certain feelings he's holding for a certain scientist, and his confusion turns to anger as he tries to figure it out. It's not until he confronts the anxiety-ridden man that he's finally given the answer he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raffle Prize for shadowonthefullmoon- ALL THE FLUFF!!
> 
> SFW, Black Hat and Dr. Flug, Villainous, ((what is love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more))

"This makes no sense!"

His formed fists slammed onto his desk having everything on top of it shake. Coffee splashed, his pen holder clinked, and the stack of ordering forms wavered before settling down into the quiet state it was in before. Black Hat threw himself back into his chair, hand rubbing his eyes in an attempt to ease his frustrations.

"Something so simple should be easy enough for me to comprehend, and yet I can't find anything to assist me in how to tell him! This is completely and utterly preposterous!"

He quickly pressed the intercom, "5.0.5! Get in here!"

Almost instantly a giant blue bear burst through the red doors, out of breath from his scramble to be available to his boss and friend. He slid into the hardwood desk before pulling upright and saluting.

"Tell me something 5.0.5. You are, for some fucking apparent reason, the fluffiest thing in my castle. For reasons that I have yet to understand, I have kept you here, until now. I have not been able to figure out how one tends to 'love' something or someone in a way that I can understand."

Black Hat stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. 5.0.5. was more than confused and worried about his boss. Black Hat was the vilest monster he knew, and if something was angering him, then it could mean destruction for them all. The blue bear brought a claw to his jaw in a thinking manner, his top hat wearing employer snarling silently at his side when an idea struck him. He spun around and quickly grabbed Black Hat and, with as much force as he could muster, hugged him.

"YOU WILL UNHAND ME AT ONCE!"

Black Ha drew his hand back and brought it up to slap 5.0.5 away, who was now even more confused. His boss wanted to know what love was and he had shown him the best way he knew how. Now he had done something wrong, again. 

"This is exactly what I don't understand! Why does everything dealing with love have to involve I pat, caress, or touch constantly? Maybe I just want to be in the same room as the incompetent nerd in all his brilliant glory. Maybe I just want to be close enough without..."

He sighed and moved back to his desk, 5.0.5 watching him closely before quickly leaving the room while Black Hat placed his face in his hands. He wished he knew what to do to help his frustrated boss.

~*~*~*~*~

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more."

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME WHEN I CLICKED YOUR VIDEO REGARDING THE SAME QUESTION?!"

The computer monitor suddenly hit the wall behind Black Hat, sparks and smoke flying from the electronic. He sunk further into his chair. 5.0.5 was of little help. Demencia was 100% no help whatsoever. Books and the infernal internet weren't giving him any answers, and it left him with only one other choice: ask Dr. Flug himself.

If the scientist was anywhere, it'd be in his lab making one of the many contraptions that he thought up for the nerd to make for his personal business. If Black Hat was at all honest, he was colored impressed by the paper bag wearing genius. He was efficient where he lacked social skills, caring when he tried to pretend otherwise and was, quite frankly, a brilliant lacky. If he could get by with having only Dr. Flug for his staff, he would be pleased, but the man lacked strength where 5.0.5 was useful, and Demencia was utterly insane.

His wandering mind leads him outside of the laboratory door, still a few feet from it to avoid it whooshing open. He stood there for some time, his mind reeling on how he was even going to ask about such nonsense. He felt constricted; his mind telling him to turn around and forget this whole ordeal, but his heart (surprisingly) was screaming at him to enter. Before he could turn around to leave, deciding to listen to the formal, Dr. Flug ran out and right into him. They ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Sir! I am s-so sorry! Here, let me help you up!"

"Damn it, Flug! What was the rush for to be so careless when running through your door?!"

"I have completed the Molecular Discharger sir! I know you wanted it operational a couple of hours ago, and for that, I'm sorry sir, but there were some..."

"If it's done then show it to me!"

"Ahh! Of course! Sorry, sir!"

Flug quickly returned to the lab, Black Hat close behind him, his cheeks flushed slightly from not only the collision but from being so close to the other. He started explaining what the discharger would do depending on certain circumstances and, after trying to listen intently enough, Black Hat cleared his throat to signal Flug to stop.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Dr. Flug, I am happy you have completed this, but I have something I'm trying to understand, and I do believe only someone with your degree of scientific practice can help me with finding an answer."

"Sir?"

Flug squeaked when his arm wrapped around his shoulders, the color of the bag changing in an attempt to show the scientists blush. It was now or never. "I have... questions regarding... um... 'love'."

He pulled his arm back, staring down at his hands with a look of confusion and tender frustration. Flug was unsure when, if ever, he had seen his boss with such a look before now. He decided to try and help with his best effort and let him take his time.

"Do... do you have to kiss and do the 'sex' thing?"

"N-no sir."

Well, that was good. "What about saying 'I love you'? Is that important?"

"Yes, that's much more important than sex and kisses... though why the sudden interest sir?"

"I see..." Black Hat calmly massaged his chin with his finger, contemplating what he had just now learned along with what he has discovered throughout the day. He straightened his posture, "Flug!!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I love you."

There was no hesitation in his sudden proclamation, and Flug started sweating nervously. He felt his face on fire, his body shook, and he started fidgeting. He looked up to Black Hat, who stood silently waiting for his reply. He swallowed.

"I-I love you too sir?"

He was so confused, but why was his stomach twisting into knots? Why was his heart racing? What just happened?

"That's all... for now Dr. Flug."

"O-of course sir."

Black Hat left the lab, the sound of the door opening and closing, making his way back to his office. When he was sure the door was closed, he gasped loudly and threw a hand to his chest. He did it, relief washing over him where he started laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks were different, to say the least. Demencia quickly noticed the different behavior with Flug whenever their boss was around. He still cowered whenever they were getting yelled at, but it wasn't fully out of the fear that Black Hat had embedded into him. He was also hanging around the lab more often, mostly just standing around and watching Flug out of the corner of his eyes. Something happened and she wasn't a part of it!

She had cornered 5.0.5 in the kitchen one day after one of the many disasters that seem to follow her and her co-workers daily. After realizing that he too noticed the difference in behavior they decided to put a plan into action. They checked Black Hat's desk (more like ransacked) to the point they were banished from entering his office again by the man himself. They found nothing, so the scientist was next. Flug had his under lock and key with a self-made security system, so that was fun getting into, but again, they found nothing.

The day dragged into a week when 5.0.5 was pushing equipment around. He suddenly noticed the boss was standing a little too close to his bag buddy. Some odd color was on the front of his buddy's bag as well as on boss's and *gasp* their fingers were touching! Delighted, he ran from the room and to his green-haired friend, imitating what he saw with her while squealing in his own special way. She frowned at having her suspicions confirmed.

~*~*~*~*~

A month had passed from when 5.0.5 had spotted the gesture between them, and Demencia decided to tone her antics down. At first, she was angry, feeling like her emotions were stomped on by Black Hat. She had tried making Flug's life a living hell, more so than it usually was while working for a money hungry villain, and it wasn't until he stood up to her and demanded to know what her issues were and she exploded at him. They fought for an hour at most until Demencia told him that, if he ever hurt him, she would kill him. They came to an understanding and she backed off.

Dr. Flug was sure that Black Hat knew about the fight, but said nothing to either of them, and their relationship continued to slowly blossom. He continued to keep his distance from him while in the presence of the others, though in private his ministrations would change, allowing himself to get extremely close to the scientist to the point that their clothes would shift if the other moved away. The finger touching was a test Black Hat issued on his own, and though it felt nice, he ended up needing to be left alone for a few hours after.

~*~*~*~*~

Three months into their relationship Black Hat was roaming the halls of his home when he was grabbed from behind, blindfolded, and moved at such speed that he had no idea what was happening until his face was slammed into a hard surface. He groaned in pain and started cursing before hearing the object he was thrown into moan slightly with what sounded like a paper bag crinkling.

"FLUG?! IS THAT YOU?! WHAT IS THE MEANING BEHIND THIS?!"

He found the collar of Flug's shirt quickly and pulled him upwards, the bag crunching against his face as Flug flailed his arms, trying to steady himself as he continued to get yanked around.

"I have no idea, sir! I'm just as confus-"

Their blindfolds were suddenly removed, allowing the light to blind them for a split second. When their eyes adjusted, their faces were a mere inch from each other; Black Hat's monocle hanging from its chain and Flug's bag crumbled and pressed up to reveal his chin and mouth. The rage from one and panic from the other had their breathing synced. Rapid breaths merging with heat from their mouths.

Black Hat felt completely mesmerized. He had never seen the scientists face the entire time he worked for him, and seeing his mouth for the first time left him gawking. He brought a hand from the t-shirt collar up to his face, the claw on his thumb lightly rubbing at the corner of the other's mouth. He felt Flug's face heat up in a blush before smiling. A genuine smile; Black Hat swore he felt his heart jump happily as he gave a toothy grin back.

The moment was short lived. Demencia and 5.0.5 were squealing in the corner of the room, and his fury returned ten fold as he spun around to give chase to his two most incompetent employees. They left Flug standing alone, knees weak, as he watched them run around the office. He never knew his boss could smile so heartfelt before.

And for the first time in so long, he truly felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my inspiration at the following link. The artist is altadoodler but when I clicked on the comic on his page it disappears so I had to find it on my main blog. Please visit his blog for more amazing and fantastic art!!
> 
> Comic: https://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/post/161865014269/altadoodler-love-the-flug-3-this-makes-me-so
> 
> altadoodler's blog: http://altadoodler.tumblr.com/


	3. 'Lift' Your Spirits- Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's your fucking fault, you know."
> 
> "course it is. it's always my fault, as yer so blatantly love pointing out ev'ry chance yer get."
> 
> Sans and Red get stuck in an elevator, and feelings are finally admitted but don't go as planned. It's doomed before it even starts.
> 
> PLEASE MIND TAGS! SANSCEST, KUSTARD, NEAR NON-CON, ANXIETIES, BLAME TO HIDE YOURSELF, PHYSICAL HARM TO STOP SOMEONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for sinsius! Oh my god I can't believe it's taken me so long to do this! I'm sorry sweetness! After redoing it multiple times and then losing all that work when Grammarly failed me I seriously had no idea if I would get this done I am happy I did though! I LUFF YOU!!

"it's your fucking fault, you know."

"course it is. it's always my fault, as yer so blatantly love pointing out ev'ry chance yer get."

The hotel they were staying at, of course, was one of Red's choosing. It was not only the cheapest, allowing the 5 older brothers to band together to split the final cost, but it also had an elevator. This was supposed to make their time easier but instead made it quite more difficult, especially now that two of them were stuck in said elevator.

Red, for some ungodly reason, loved taking apart antique appliances, to see how the 'gods of the past' got things to work, before all the current advancements of technology in the last 40 years or so. This also meant taking a panel off in the interior of the elevator to peek inside, only to play with the wires, claiming they were sequenced wrong and arguing with his classic counterpart, and thus stopping the lift halfway to their floor.

This not only puts both foul-minded skeletons into an even nastier mood than they were in before the mishap, but now they had no outlet which they could leave the other to rage. They were, after all, both low on their magic reserves and so they couldn't teleport safely from their confinement. After sending out a call for help from the emergency phone they sat in opposite corners to fume and spit insults at the other.

"if you would've just left well enough alone this wouldn't have happened!"

"my fucking curiosity got the better o' me, so sue me! an any way, ey should be fucking grateful cause now ey can get this piece o' shit wired 'ight!"

"that's not the damn point, red! for christ's sake, it's like talking to a record!" Sans crossed his arms, glaring angerly at Red from his corner. If he felt like it, a bone would have shot through his counterparts thick skull, but that wouldn't actually help their situation. If they didn't get help soon-

Red had decided to face away from him, yet Sans could tell Red actually felt guilty about their predicament from the way his back rose, a deep sigh slicing through the tension like a knife. They continued to sit in their awkward silence for who knows how long until Red finally spoke up. "i didn't want ta get us stuck, yer know. i get so fascinated by de mechanics where i lose myself an, well, whatever."

"you know i don't blame you like that. it's natural for us to be curious. must be a sans thing because the others are like that, but the elevator red? seriously? while we're on it?"

"heh, call it an impulse ta break something an fix it." Asgore, that stupid look on his stupid face was going to be the death of Sans. Why did he have to grin like that while admitting he was stupid wrong for doing something he himself might have done?

Sans heaved a sigh of his own, shifting uncomfortably against the wooden wall he was leaning his head against before standing and moving to sit next to Red. He looked confused, clearing thinking that Sans was still angry with him. That changed when Sans plopped down next to him and leaned on his shoulder as a blue blush crept over his cheeks, "you're more comfortable."

"hmm, in dat case." A bulky black arm wrapped around Sans and hugged him close, Red resting his head on Sans' and they sat there as their breathing synced. Thoughts precluded Red's mind from deciding on any further action as he kept glancing at the other's cranium; He had always cared about his softer counterpart and was hoping this trip would be his chance to finally express his feelings, but now it was all fucked up and Sans despised him and-

"you know, red, i don't, that is to say, i, well..."

"yer don't... what?"

Sans coughed while trying to hide his face from Red's view, "h-hate you, as much as it seems like i do."

A knot built itself in Red's nun-existed throat, butterflies zooming around at high speeds around his soul. This wasn't a confession of love, stupid, so get your head together and say something!

"s-same. just *sigh* look, i know i mess up sometimes," Sans looked up and cocked bonebrow at him, Red's skull flushing, "okay! i mess up a lot! it's just, well, anytime i get around yer i feel nervous. confused? unsure of myself? like i want and need to do better dan when boss an i lived in fell, an holy fuck i can't believe i'm doing this!"

Sans had no chance to react when he was pulled upwards to face Red, his signature color engulfing his skull with a look of pure determination set. Red's brows were furrowed and he struggled with whatever it was he wanted to say. It was way too obvious and Sans began to chuckle.

"s-shut up an let m-"

"i don't hate you at all."

"wha-"

Teeth pressed against Red's, who wasn't a hundred percent sure what was happening at that moment. It wasn't until Sans started to hum into their kiss that the wires finally were connected in his mind and he pressed himself into Sans, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him in close. Sans obliged and adjusted himself as needed the closer he got until they were near touching sternums. Unsure of what he was able to place his hands Sans did the only thing that came to mind, letting them roam until they came to rest on Red's jaw, then around his neck.

Reluctantly Red broke the kiss, gaze hardening, and Sans felt the need to shrink back a little, "how long?"

"how long what?"

"dis? not hating me."

"i never did hate you red", Sans looked away and down at the thin carpet, eyelights following the ugly pattern, "from the moment you and edge entered our universe from fell, i felt a pull. I felt confused by it, so i stayed away and played it off as nothing and figured you wanted nothing to-"

"how dare yer."

"red, i-"

"how dare yer fer not taking my feelings into account an deciding fer yerself dat i didn't feel da same!"

Sans felt like the floor was going to open up and eat him whole, and he wished it would, the guilt more than doing its fair share of eating his soul until a thought crossed his mind and he straightened his spine, his turn to glare at the other, "and yet you decided not to come forward either! how long did it take you to figure out your feelings for me!"

"d-dat's not de issue here!"

"it is too! don't one side this red! don't act like it's just me when you have wanted this just as much! you weren't taking my feelings into account either, so screw you and just kiss me you ass!"

The world that was the elevator spun as Sans was thrown back, his skull hitting the floor, Red instantly on top of him, teeth harshly pressed against his and his bulkier frame between his legs. He found purchase in keeping himself grounded by gripping Red's jacket as they continued to clash, tongues quickly finding the other's in a sloppy display even their brothers would be ashamed of. The thought made Sans laugh internally to himself.

"fucking months-" Red broke from Sans and nipped hard at his neck, lathering the bones with his tongue while pulling the smaller's coat and shirt to reveal more.

"ah! r-red! wai-"

"-pining over yer-"

"stop! red!" This wasn't right. Red was being so aggressive, too aggressive, and Sans could feel something bubbling to the surface as Red all but tried ripping his coat off.

"-all alone in that fucking room-" He ground his pelvis against Sans', growling against his skull, earning a choked gasp that all but edged him on, "-only ta take care o myself-" He reached for the obvious glowing mass in Sans' shorts...

"RED!"

*CRACK*

The world stopped. His cheek stung. Red slowly brought a hand to his face, rubbing the cheek that was quickly coloring. He blinked a few times before noticing the form below him and he froze: Sans had his arms crossed over his ribcage while magic came close to spilling from the corners of his sockets. He was wearing a brave face, but that meant nothing like the fear Red saw in those shaking eyelights. He got up and threw himself against the wall as if burned and could only watch as the other sat up.

What had he done... "stay away."

"red..."

"FUCK OFF!"

Red couldn't breathe, the thoughts of what he was about to do to Sans quickly consuming him, twisting in his soul as it felt like another's hand was striking the glowing beacon pulsing rapidly in his ribcage. This was not how he wanted it to be, but the pain he felt of knowing how Sans felt and still he blamed him for always fucking up, for always being in the wrong, and still, he lusted after him. It felt like he was being torn apart.

Shuffling from the other caused Red to jerk his skull upright to watch Sans. He was on his knees, hands clenched together as if he were pleading, but asking for the same in which Red desperately wanted: forgiveness.

Sans knew he probably should be terrified, glad to have the other pushing away, but.... he now knew the others feelings, and he understood. He understood so well what that revelation had meant for the other, the frustration and loneliness that had built up in the months before this, and he had shoved the other away even harder, going against him in every way, to hide his feelings behind a mask of hate.

Sans' guilt was reacting stronger than before, eating him from the inside out. It was a simple noming, but now giant chunks were being ripped from him as tears gushed down his face. He assumed that Red would never feel the same way, and like the utter fool that he was, pushed all hope away that he could ever be happy as he tormented himself that he'd ever find love. And now he pushed Red into doing something unthinkable, and it made him plead with himself to make it right. Red was different, but he was still him, and Sans should have realized that the other would do the same.

"i... i am so, so sorry," he moved as close as he could while not daring to touch the trembling form in front of him. Red's eyelights were gone, but he turned his head to like he was staring at Sans as if he were questioning him. "it was never you, it was never your fault. i should have never held back..."

"still fucked up ba-"

"you're not to blame! if i wasn't such a bonehead this would have never happened. never been the sharing type."

"know how that is..."

They sat there in silence, the walls humming with the thickened tension once again. Sans felt utterly hopeless. He was about to go back to his corner when Red's arms opened in a hugging request, which Sans gratefully took and they snuggled together. It was probably another hour when the elevator started working again, but neither had noticed, having fallen asleep. They'd talk about this another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Join me at https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/ <33 I'm slow but I love requests!


End file.
